The Many Adventures of Tabby, Corrine, Whinnie and Star
by Catluvur
Summary: HE'S BAAACK! It's been several months, actually a year to be exact, since Tabuu was killed. But guess who show up again, even more powerful? It's up to a group of four friends, plus some of the Smashers to defeat him once and for all. Contains LinkXOC, PitXOC, SnakeXOC and IkeXOC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**HE'S BAAACK! It's been several months, actually a year to be exact, since Tabuu was killed. But guess who show up again, even more powerful? It's up to a group of four friends, plus some of the Smashers to defeat him once and for all. Contains LinkXOC, PitXOC, SnakeXOC and IkeXOC**

**The OC'S Featurned in this story:**

**My Characters, Corrine**

**Appearance: Long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and likes wearing tank-tops, t-shirts, and your average jeans and jean shorts. Bubbly, clumsy, warm, naïve, and a bit reckless. In love with Link. Whinnie's younger sister, 14 years old. About 5'6", taller than Whinnie.**

**Whinnie**

**Appearance: Has long, wavy dark brown hair and deep, blue eyes. Wears loose flowy clothes like skirts, sweats, tank tops, etc. Calm, although her sister Corrine can make her snap sometimes, Meditative, Smart, Kind and a bit of a know-it-all. In love with Ike, Corrine's older sister, 15 years old. About 5'2", shorter than Corrine.**

**xxKawaiiOtaku76xx's Character**

**Star (Note: I used the information given in "My Smash Fantasy"**

**Appearance: Long brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a star necklace. She looks a bit like Shun Kazami from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, except with blue outfits. She is 5'3", and is 14 years old. Adventurous, funny and a bit of dare devil. Does not like wearing dresses. Is in love with Pit, and is Corrine, Tabby and Whinnie's best friend.**

**GreenTabbyCat's Character**

**Tabby (Tabitha)**

**Long, straight brown hair with green eyes that sometimes turn blue, and wears a headband that looks like Snake's headband. Wears outfits that usually consist of t-shirts and shorts. She is 5'5" and is 15 years old. Is in love with Snake. Corrine's, Whinnie's and Star's best friend.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SSBB, or Star and Tabby. Just Whinnie and Corrine ;)**

…

Normal P.O.V

"Liiiink! HELP!" Corrine cried out from the kitchen. She had been trying to make cookies for Link (Hylian Chocolate Nut, to be exact) when the oven had…er….accidentally caught on fire. Link rushed in as fast as he could, panicking at the sound of fear in her voice.

"Geez Corrine, what's wr-HOLY COW THE OVEN IS ON FIRE!" Link screamed. "What happened?"

"Um…well, I was trying to make you cookies and then well the oven just randomly caught on fire and you know shouldn't we be trying to put out the fire instead of just sitting her talking?!"

Link snapped to attention and instantly grabbed two huge bowls from the cabinet, filled them with water and splashed them onto the fire. The oven quickly began steaming, an awful burning smell filling the kitchen.

"Thanks, Link!" Corrine, grinned, going over to hug her boyfriend.

"Uh…hehe, all I did was put some water on it…" But he stopped talking and blushed as Corrine gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Corrine do we have any chocolate-whoa what the heck happened in here?" Star asked, looking at the scene of smoke and steam filling up the kitchen, and a hugging Corrine and Link. They instantly broke apart as she came in.

"Um I set the oven on fire but Link set it out for meee," Corrine smiled, a bit oblivious to the fact that she could have just burned to death.

"Oh. Huh. Well, I was going to ask if we had any chocolate ice cream, but I guess that should wait. Oh, right, there was something else I wanted to tell you! Master Hand and Crazy Hand want everyone in the assembly room immediately!" And before Corrine could do anything else destructive, the three of them raced out of the kitchen.

…

Whinnie's P.O.V

I was outside in the courtyard, meditating with Lucario while Tabby and Snake did target practice. It wasn't a very…er…relaxing combo, but Lucario said the distraction would be good to improve my powers.

Suddenly, an exhausted looking Star bursts into the courtyard.

"M…Master…Crazy…H…Hand….Assembly…Now…Corrine…and…o thers…already…t…there…" She pants, wiping her forehead. I shoot up instantly, Lucario by my side. Tabby and Snake look at each other, shrug and the five of us head into the assembly.

…

Star's P.O.V

Exhausted from all that running around I had just done, I flopped down into a chair in the middle of Corrine and Tabby. On Corrine's right was Link, and on Tabby's right was Snake. I had no idea where the heck Whinnie was. I was positive she had followed us. Oh well. Probably in the bathroom or something.

Finally, Master Hand clears his throat…although he technically doesn't have one.

"I am sure you're all wondering why I have called you all here today. Sadly, I only report bad news. Several sightings all over the Smashing World have reported that our greatest enemy, Tabuu, has returned. Please, don't panic, but we must do whatever we can to defeat this…menace. If you have any ideas on how we can defeat him completely, please do tell. That is all, you are dismissed."

I gasp and look around at the shocked and worried faces of everyone in the room. Tabuu…he can't be back! Corrine, Whinnie, Tabby and I had almost gotten killed the first time we defeated him!

I glance over at Corrine to see Link putting an arm around her, a shocked look on her face that matched everyone else's. Tabby is breathing hard, clutching her forehead.

Her forehead…when we had killed Tabuu, he had implanted some kind of virus in her skull. We had gotten it out, of course, but at random points, like if she got scared or worried, she would get a massive headache. Like the one she's having now. Snake is squeezing her hand. Their kind of love is different than what Link and Corrine have. They show theirs publicly, but Tabby and Snake are a bit more secretive about theirs. Pit and I? Well I have no clue. I see him in the back row, unable to get a seat next to mine, and wave in a somewhat hopefully comforting gesture. He waves back, though with a grim look on his face.

I don't blame him.

The worst enemy we ever had in the universe is alive, and more powerful than ever. And it's up to us to defeat him.

…

Whinnie's P.O.V

I was on my way to the assembly when I heard voices. They were quite unfamiliar, and I never forget someone's voice. Curious, I step away from the group and peer outside. Two shadowed shapes, each wearing a cloth are whispering something in an unknown language. They hold papers, and they seem to be floating in the air.

How is that possible? I was just out in the courtyard, and didn't hear anyone come in…

Curious, I step closer, trying to get a look at the papers when suddenly one of them clamps a cold hand against my mouth, throws me on the ground, and pins me down. Cold red eyes bore into mine, and I try to scream, but fail with the hand clamped over my mouth.

Suddenly it pounds my head, and I fade into unconsciousness…

…

Corrine's P.O.V

"Hey, has anyone seen Whinnie?" I ask, worried. I hadn't seen her at the assembly, and she hasn't come back from wherever she was since.

"Well I went to go pick her up at the courtyard to bring her to the assembly, but she must have slipped away. Do you want to go check to see if she's there again?" Star asks. I nod.

We (as in me, Star and Tabby) rush out the courtyard as fast as we can, but when we get there my heart sinks.

It's empty. Well, except for a few scraps of paper in the middle of the place. I go over to pick them up, but they're completely scribbled over with weird runes and symbols. I show them to Tabby and Whinnie, but they shrug.

"Maybe she's in your name?" Tabby suggests, and I nod, as we hurry over to my room. The door is wide open, Whinnie's bedspread made and mine completely messy. But there isn't a single person in the room. But once again, I see a scrap of paper. This time, it's on my pillow. I go over to pick it and up and stifle a scream when I finish reading it.

"This is a ransom letter!" I cry out. "Whinnie's been kidnapped!"

…

**DUN DUN dun...**

**Review and you will get a free plate of cookies that Corrine *tried* to make! 3**


End file.
